


Masturbation

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body, bleached and pale in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

His body, bleached and pale in the moonlight. He stroked his cock, the motion of his hand weak and limp. His reflection was obscene; white skull taking form against the darkness of his bedroom, the lines of his face sharp and clean. His eyes were wide, and stared out of a skinless face.

He shivered, and stared down at his hand. He saw bones, crunching and gliding over dead flesh, rotting, soft, foul and lifeless.

He should never have survived. Should have died, in a tomb of toxic water.

When he came, he imagined worms crawling out of his cock.


End file.
